Stringed musical instruments, such as for example the violin, viola, cellos and stringed bass, that use bows to create music are popular and classically timeless. They are the subject of artistry in both construction and use. The construction and properties of their materials, including woods and otherwise, are the subject of study. The acoustics are complex and largely unpredictable. With respect to bows, various shapes, materials, profiles and construction techniques are the subject of attempts to enhance the beauty of the music from the instrument made with the bow and to enhance the predictability of use to and control by the musician.
The present invention is a non-obvious breakthrough in the construction of the bow, and in particular the frog of a bow.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.